Morgan Jones (Comic Series)
Morgan Jones is father who had lost his wife in the undead apocalypse and fought to protect his son. Together, they encountered Rick when he attempted to check his house for his family. __TOC__ TV Series Character "Days Gone Bye" Morgan Jones and his son Duane first encountered Rick outside his looted neighborhood in small town of Cynthiana. Duane knocked the unsuspecting survivor in the back of the head with a shovel, as he and his father had naturally assumed he was another zombie. Morgan realized he wasn't, and brought Rick into a bed in his neighbor's house, which happened to be where the pair were hiding in an attempt to ride out the zombie apocalypse. Upon Rick's awakening, Morgan Interrogated Rick on the source of his wounds before the two's friendship could thoroughly take place. As Morgan brought him up to speed on the current events as best as he could, which subsequently introduced the previously confused Rick to the reality of the epidemic upon the country. He also tipped Rick off to the government gathering the population in the major cities, which gave Rick hope to continue to Atlanta to find Lori and Carl. Rick then formed the idea of traveling to the local police station, which Rick still had the keys for, to gather supplies. Morgan drove him over and Rick provided the pair with weapons and other supplies in exchange for their kindness and help. Rick also offered them the keys to one of the two police squad sedans parked, much to Morgan's thanks. After Rick established his dedication to travel to Atlanta, the two then part ways, one day hoping to meet each other again. Gallery File:Rick and Jones.png|Rick and the Joneses part ways File:Morgan 2.png|Morgan questions Rick Comic Series Character Introduction in Cynthiana Morgan Jones and his son Duane first encountered Rick Grimes outside his looted neighborhood in small town of Cynthiana. Duane knocked the unsuspecting survivor in the back of the head with a shovel, as he and his father had naturally assumed he was another zombie. Morgan realized he wasn't, and brought Rick into a bed in his neighbor's house, which happened to be where the pair were hiding in an attempt to ride out the zombie apocalypse. Upon Rick's awakening, Morgan and Rick instantly formed a friendship as Morgan brought him up to speed on the current events as best as he could, which subsequently introduced the previously confused Rick to the reality of the epidemic upon the country. He also tipped Rick off to the government gathering the population in the major cities, which gave Rick hope to continue to Atlanta to find Lori and Carl. Rick then formed the idea of traveling to the local police station, which Rick still had the keys for, to gather supplies. Morgan drove him over and Rick provided the pair with weapons and other supplies in exchange for their kindness and help. Rick also offered them the keys to one of the two police squad sedans parked, much to Morgan's thanks. After Rick established his dedication to travel to Atlanta, the two then part ways, one day hoping to meet each other again. Solitude Much later at Christmas, Morgan and Duane were seen alive in safety and relative comfort. The exact specified time-frame was not elaborated upon, but it is safe to assume as the pair are celebrating Christmas, it occurred while Rick and the survivors were traveling on the road from Wiltshire Estates or the first and only winter at The Prison. Reuniting Several months since Morgan encountered Rick, the pair later re-encountered each other when Rick, along with Abraham and Carl, made the decision to pass through Cynthiana to scavenge the remaining supplies in the police station for the road to Washington. The pair met nearly the exact same way as when Rick first came through; although this time, it was a unshaven, crazy looking Morgan who smacked Rick down with the shovel. However he recognized his old friend and broke down emotionally soon after. Morgan explained since Rick last saw him Duane had turned into a zombie. He recounts it was about three months ago, and that he had never heard his son scream like he did since he was a child. Morgan had been feeding his zombified son the bodies of four humans and a couple of dogs who passed through to loot. Morgan hints that he had to kill all of them out of necessity and self-defense. While he explains his situation on the brink of a breakdown, Rick asks him to leave the house to give Duane peace and join their group. Morgan slowly agrees. Before he does leave the trio hear a gunshot and assume he killed Duane; however it is revealed Morgan instead shot Duane's chain, allowing him to roam freely within the house. The Road to Washington Since joining Rick's group, Morgan exhibited signs of severe mental illness and self-harming behaviors. He attempted to engage in conversation with Carl many times to re-live his relationship with his dead son, which only garnered uncomfortable reactions from the latter. When the four traveled to the police station, Morgan began to smack his head against the wall in an emotional outburst, as he remembered only a year ago he had been there and Duane was alive. Evident from this outburst was a severe deterioration of his sanity. This concerned Rick and the group, and Abraham consulted Rick on his decision to bring him along. Ultimately, as the four traveled back to the others and encountered the herd, the trio and Morgan himself had little time to deal with his problems. When Morgan and the others re-joined the rest of the survivors, he largely remained to himself. As the incidents involving the twins overwhelmed the group, along with Gabriel's sudden appearance and Dale's disappearance, Morgan's problems took a backseat. He was shown speaking to Rosita and Michonne a few times, with the former commenting on her like for his overgrown hair. On the evening of Ben's death, Morgan was the sole member of the group who knew the killer was Carl, as he witnessed him returning to the tent shortly after the group was alerted. However, Morgan kept this to himself. Like the rest of the group, Morgan was pinned down in Gabriel's Church by The Hunters and remained behind while Abraham and the other leaders took care of them. He was unharmed during and in the aftermath. Alexandria Safe-Zone As with the rest of the survivors, Morgan successfully traveled and made it to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. He like the others are trying to adjust to living in the community, its revealed that Douglas wants to make him a chef. Morgan did attend the party that was thrown to welcome them here but left after a short time. Mainly because he felt uneasy seeing all the people so happy. Michonne, who also left the party after he did, soon sees him and agrees with him. She then talks how she made a scene, because she hated listening to the woman chattering on. She says it made her feel frustrated and alone, to which she rests her head on his shoulder for comfort. Though he seems a bit taken by surprise by her gesture, he doesn't seem to mind letting her there on his shoulder.In the next issue,it is revealed that Michonne and Morgan had sex,though Morgan says it was a mistake. Morgan does make a few appearances though he doesn't speak much. In Issue #79 he goes over to Michonne's home and apologizes for his behavior. And explains he's still trying to deal with the factor that his wife's dead. But he tells her that he does like Michonne and would like to get to know her better. Understand he wants to take things slow, Michonne kindly offers him breakfast. Notable Relationships Duane Being his only son and surviving family, Morgan displayed the utmost care for Duane in his protection and caution when dealing with the undead threats and when the two encountered Rick. Duane's eventual death and re-animation had a significant negative impact upon Morgan's emotional well-being and mental stability. Rick Grimes Morgan and Rick formed a quick friendship shortly after the former informed the latter of the then current situation. Being the only friendly person he has revealed to have encountered, it is evident he had a lasting impression when Rick comes by Cynthiana again a little over a year later. Carl Grimes While he never offically met Carl, he did know about him through Rick when he hid in his house for a while. After losing his son, the emotionally scarred Morgan takes a quick liking to Carl and like Michonne, seems to have kept on eye on him as a sorta surrogate father. Despite how Carl's recent behavior, Morgan tries to be kind to him and fatherly. One example would be trying to comfort him when he was worried about Rick when he went off to fight the Hunters. He is also the only person, besides Rick, that seems to know that he killed Ben but for some reason has kept quiet over it. Michonne Morgan has had brief conversations with Michonne. She approached him while resting on the road in camp and later asked Rick for some insight into Morgan as she was interested in a possible relationship, though only to not be alone. It is possible Morgan knows about her mental condition as he asks "Where's your friend?" as it could mean he knows she talks to her old "boyfriend" to keep herself sane. Michonne admitted to Rick that she may be attracted to him, but expressed hesitance due to Tyreese's death. In issue #72, after Michonne admitted she felt alone at the party held by the people of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. She rests her head on his shoulder, though a bit surprised he lets her rest by his shoulder. Its not yet known if Morgan has feelings or interest in Michonne, but he does seem to be starting a friendship with her. Trivia Creator Robert Kirkman confirms that this issue with Morgan and Duane celebrating Christmas is the "Christmas episode".Issue 34, page 26, "Letter Hacks" Notes Category:Walking Dead Characters